


#Nulis Random 2015 Drabble Series Woot Woot

by Supernovablaze



Category: K-pop, Multi-Fandom, Opera Van Java RPF, Psych, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bard 'senang' dipanggil Dragon Slayer, Crack Pairings, Crack Relationships, Drabble, Humor, Implied Relationships, Kinks, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Multi, Multi-Genre, Nge-feel dikit, Nulis Random 2015, Nunung Galau tapi Ikhlas, RPF, Sorry Not Sorry, Suggestive Themes, tags will be added as i update
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernovablaze/pseuds/Supernovablaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Project buat #NulisRandom2015. Serial drabble multi-fandom, multi-genre, multi-pairing, dan multi-multi yang lain. Kemungkinan besar ga konsisten update atau putus di tengah jalan kayak biasanya. Semoga engga, deh.</p><p>Chapter 1 : Shawn melakukan hal yang aneh (Psych)</p><p>Chapter 2 : Bard punya fetish Bard/Thranduil (The Hobbit)</p><p>Chapter 3 : Seperti kata Chakra Khan, Nunung harus berpisah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hari Pertama : Reflection (Psych)

**Author's Note:**

> So, mungkin ini satu-satunya fic Psych berbahasa Indonesia di AO3 loh, mungkin...anyway, saya berharap cukup banyak yang tahu serial ini di Indo untuk membaca drabble di bawah. Seperti biasa, usaha dalam humor. Kalo gagal ya mohon maaf. Enjoy.

Ia menghela napas lega. Sekian lama mengidamkan sensasi ini, Shawn Spencer akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk merasakannya tanpa gangguan .

 Ah, waktu yang sempurna. Semua orang yang dikenalnya secara ajaib sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Bahkan kasus baru pun tidak ada, seolah para kriminal di Santa Barbara mendadak malas.

Ia bergidik senang. Bibir dan bibir, dada dan dada, kening dan kening yang  melekat memberikan kenyamanan di dunia yang panas ini. Oh yeah, tiada kenikmatan yang lebih daripada…

“Shawn, ngapain kamu?!”

Dan itulah hal yang dilihat Burton Guster di tengah musim panas. Shawn menempelkan diri ke cermin. Hanya bercelana dalam, putus asa mendinginkan diri.


	2. Hari Kedua: Dragon Slayer (The Hobbit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard punya fetish...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely full-on suggestive. Membacalah dengan bijaksana. Selain itu, silakan menikmati. Hehehe.

“Katakan…” 

Thranduil menggigit bibirnya dan menggeleng. Dinding batu Dale yang keras dan kasar menggores punggung zirahnya tidak akan meluluhkannya. Tidak pula aroma keringat, asap, dan air mata bercampur feromon dari manusia yang menindihnya di lorong sempit ini. Perang baru usai. Tidak ada waktu untuk omong kosong. 

Raja Elf itu mengerang. Bard bergerak semakin cepat. Tangan kasarnya menjangkau kulit pualam yang tidak tertutup mithril atau sutra. Meremas, mengelus… 

Samar dirasakannya bibir menyentuh telinga lancipnya dan gigitan lembut yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. “Katakan. Siapa. Aku.” Setiap kata dibarengi seruduk pinggul yang membuat Thranduil melihat bintang di balik matanya.

“Dra-Dragonslayer.. A-ahhnn…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jadi ceritanya, setelah Battle of Five Armies Bard ngajak Thranduil ke tempat sepi terus..ya gitu deh. Ahahahahaha.
> 
> Kritik dan saran selalu diterima.


	3. Hari Ketiga : Sudah Cukup Ku Berbahagia (OVJ/K-Pop RPF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seperti lagu Chakra Khan, Nunung harus berpisah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entahlah. Setelah ngeliat Nunung nuangin jamu buat Eru waktu si doi jadi guest-star di OVJ, kepikiran pairing ini. Dibikinlah drabble buat ngeluarin ini dari kepala. Anyway, enjoy...

Pria muda itu menatapnya lekat, berusaha merekam wajahnya sebelum pergi jauh untuk waktu yang lama. Ia akan pulang ke negaranya, berharap karirnya pulih setelah merantau sebentar di antah-berantah.  Nunung tetap akan tetap di program TV _comic relief,_ menjalani hidup dengan mengetahui satu-satunya hal yang membuat penonton mencintainya  adalah kantung kemihnya yang  lemah.

Jujur, Nunung tidak tahu apa yang dilihat makhluk sesempurna ini dalam dirinya. Ia tidak sedang mengeluh. Beberapa minggu ini ia berbahagia dengan rasional. Tuhan tahu berapa banyak kehilangan yang ia derita karena terlalu cepat terlena dalam perasaan.

Jadi, mengabaikan hatinya yang hancur sedikit, Nunung berkata “Selamat tinggal, Eru”.

 


End file.
